Daisies For Doitsu!
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: Ludwig receives a daisy from Feliciano, only to realize he's not the only one... Inspired by a Mochitalia strip comic! Kid!Hetalia characters! GerIta! Fluff?


**Inspired by the Mochitalia strip comic! I added some of my own ideas in this, but the main storyline is based off of the strip comic c: The original is really adorable!**

**AphknB: Oh, really? Of course you can translate it! That's nice! :D**

"For you, doitsu!"

Ludwig blushes as his preschool classmate holds up a yellow daisy for him. The ahoge of said classmate is curled into the shape of a heart as the Italian beams up at him. The German picks the flower out the brunet's hand delicately, as if it would break at the slightest movement.

"Danke, Feliciano..."

"Prego, doitsu!"

Later that afternoon finds Ludwig digging a hole in the back of the kindergarten's garden. _A hole, people, not a trench._ The blond is sitting on the grass as he uses a small spade to dig out a small hole. Holding the daisy in one hand, he fills the hole once more.

He smiles proudly at his handiwork of planting a flower. However the flower droops forward, its stem weak and wobbly. Ludwig frowns. Somehow, this daisy is like Feliciano. _Pretty but useless, and needs something to lean on._ He looks around and spots his color pencils.

Bringing the entire box with him, he jabs a red color pencil behind the flower to steady it. Much to the German's chagrin, it lolls to his right. He then picks out a yellow color pencil, matching the daisy, before jabbing beside the red one.

Ludwig props it up once more but, this flower seems to have other plans. It now lolls to his left. His eyes narrow at the flower, questioning its motives. He jabs a black colour pencil into the ground to the left of the red color pencil, propping the flower once more. This time, the flower stands obediently.

He puts away the rest of his color pencils, finally happy with the result. He also realizes that he had used the colors of his national flag to hold the flower up, and he doesn't have any spare ones to complete his art homework. Loud chatter from the centre of the playground catches his attention, and he sees Feliciano handing out flowers to the other children.

Feliciano is oblivious as a tall shadow looms over him, scaring most of the other children around him. When he does realize that something is amiss, he shrieks at the murderous look on Ludwig's face. The cowardly Italian curls up into a ball, using his hands to protect himself.

Seeing the Italian cowering makes Ludwig release a sigh. His once looming height becomes normal once more as he pinches the bridge of his nose. _He thought he was special to Feliciano..._ Dejectedly, he walks away, ignoring Feliciano's calls.

"Doitsu! Luddy! Ludwig!"

Feliciano pouts, tearing up slightly as the blond pays him no heed and continues walking away. Arthur, who had been watching their dramatic scene like it was a movie, approaches the sobbing Italian.

"That grumpy German, making you cry like that. It's obvious that he's jealous, Feliciano."

"J-jelly?"

"Not jelly, jealous. Gel-us."

"Why would I want to gel us, Arthur?"

Arthur facepalms, dragging palm down his face. _He's too naive and innocent to understand jealousy..._ His bushy eyebrows furrowing, he pulls out a small whiteboard from a four-dimensional space in his pocket, complete with a marker.

Feliciano is completely entranced by the "magic trick" Arthur had pulled off. _He'd never seen anything like that before!_ Meanwhile, Arthur doodles the best he can on the board to explain the situation to Feliciano. When he is done, he reveals a board filled with doodles and hearts.

"This is you." He points at a mochi-like doodle with a curly ahoge. "This is Ludwig and this is the rest of us."

Arthur first points at a square cube before pointing at a clump of mochi-like doodles. Two arrows split from the mochi Feliciano, a heart doodle on each arrow.

"Do I really look like that, Arthur?"

Arthur looks back at his doodle, blushing a little at his lack of drawing skill. He erases the mochi Feliciano, replacing a better looking one with a curlier ahoge. Feliciano beams at the English boy.

"Anyway, Ludwig is jealous that you are giving us the same number of flowers as you give him." Arthur gazes sternly into Feliciano's eyes. "He-"

Before Arthur can complete his sentence, Alfred arrives on the scene, a Sharpie in his hand. He yells something that sounds suspiciously like, "Captain America will save the world from Arthur's horrible doodles!", before attacking said English boy's face with the Sharpie.

Feliciano's ahoge droops as the duo ignore him; Arthur, for the sake of his face, Alfred, for the sake of "saving the world" from Arthur's drawings. He walks away, leaving Arthur to defend himself from a Sharpie wielding American, as the "magical" whiteboard breaks into half when the two nations crash into it.

Feliciano begins his search for the blond, but to no avail. As he searches in the kindergarten's back garden, he cheers when he sees the flower he had given to Ludwig is planted firmly in soil, three colour pencils keeping it up. He square beside it, admiring the German's handiwork, taking note of the colors.

He moves to get behind the flower, staring at the color pencils. He giggles at the small carvings on the pencils. **'Ich liebe dich, Feliciano'.** _What a romantic_, Feliciano thinks to himself as he looks up. His eyes widen as he spies the blond sitting at the front gateway of the kindergarten, empty cups of apple juice scattered around said blond.

Ludwig pouts as he sips on another cup of apple juice, cringing at it's sweetness. _He never did like sweet things after all..._ As he continues to stare blankly at his shoes, a daisy appears in his field of vision. He jumps slightly, shocked at the daisy's sudden appearance. He turns to his left, catching a certain Italian's gaze.

"I like... Ludwig more."

The German blinks at the sight of the Italian, many daisies piling at his feet, as said Italian pushes the entire pile onto Ludwig. Blushing brightly, Ludwig puts away the cup of juice he had been sipping on before hugging Feliciano. The Italian squeaks at his sudden open display of affection.

"Ich liebe dich, Feliciano..."

"Ti amo, Ludwig!"

**Ahh... Don't you just love puppy love? BTW, apple juice is a replacement for Ludwig's beer, lol! GerIta! :D Review please!**

**www dot zerochan dot net slash 755447**


End file.
